


Reminiscing

by Claire_Cooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Jealousy, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: Kaida makes a visit to Kuvira whose now in jail for her crimes against the nations.Kuvira feeling guilty of her crimes wants to sit and wallow in her own shame but Kaida gets an idea that leads to rather interesting results to say the least as well as a journey of the past she didn't mind repeating (Almost)





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Again not the best written I know. No beta reader but until then just enjoy or moderately try to enjoy this.
> 
> Kuvira and Kaida are my main OTP always will be. Join the Kuvaida ship ( I know awful name so sue me.)

"Halt!" A voice yelled out. Kaida sighed but stopped as she was told." State your business." The voice demanded. She rolled her eyes." Jau you know who this is and you know my business, Kaida Beifong, here to see inmate Kuvira." She said firmly. 

 

The white lotus guard or Jau as he was called watched her." Didn't think you'd be coming back so soon, why are you wasting your time here." He questioned. Kaida glared at him." That's my business, I have things I want to talk to Kuvira about, and I enjoy her company not that it's your business Jau." She stated keeping her voice firm. Jau shook his head." It is my business when it comes to the inmates especially if that inmate happened to be involved w-" He was cut off when she stepped forward." That's in the past Jau.. she's trying to change and I'll thank you to keep your opinion to yourself, I ain't above hitting a member of the white lotus.." She snapped out at him.

 

Jau rolled his eyes." Fine but before I let you in I need to know what's in the bag you know the rules, earth, metal or weapons-" He was once again cut off." Relax would you it ain't metal, it ain't earth and it certainly isn't a bomb.. it's just a pai sho board and a few books that's it okay if your that worried take a look." She said handing him the bag. Regardless if she wanted him to look or not it was mandatory, after looking through it he handed it back to her." Looks good.. remember you have an hour only-" He stopped when Kaida flashed a few yuans." Look you and I both know the Beifong family is loaded and I can pay you a bit more if only so I can spend a little more time in there, come on Jau I won't tell no one and I know you need it." She said holding it out to him.

 

It took a few moments before he took it." Fine you get two hours that's all I can give you." He said quickly and Kaida nodded." Appreciate it Jau.." She said as she walked past him and towards the cell. It was a large box made out of Platinum only a large slit on the door to deliver food or speak to her no one really went to visit her aside from Kaida and maybe Korra she wasn't entirely sure.

 

They opened the door and Kaida stepped inside seeing Kuvira sitting across from her. Every time she came here this is what she had to see. Kuvira looked miserable, she had her theories as to why but she never pressed on to it, Something we both had in common we we're never one to talk about our feelings. Sure we'd talk about ideas and even past memories like it was nothing but how we felt was something entirely different maybe it was why Kaida had never told her the truth." Hey Kuv.. I came by again.. come at least act like your happy to see me." She said attempting to joke and cheer her up. 

 

Kuvira glanced in her direction and gave her a small smile but it never really did quite reach her the way Kaida had hoped." I brought a few games over, even a couple books in case you've officially ran out of ideas to talk about.." She said as she moved sitting down next to her. Once again she didn't get much of a response. She sighed as she leaned against the wall and the two sat in silence for what felt like forever even though it was only a few seconds maybe minutes at best. She wasn't sure how long they sat there before a voice broke the silence and it wasn't hers.

 

"They'll never forgive me will they..?" Kuvira asked catching Kaida off guard." What?" I found myself saying the most dumbest response I could have said. Kuvira rolled her eyes as if thinking I wasn't paying attention." I mean Suyin and the others.. they're never going to forgive me for what I've done.. and I'm going to rot here.." She said looking away from Kaida." I did a lot of bad things I know but I really did-" Kaida cut her off." I know you had good intentions Kuvira.. you normally do, you we're just blinded by everything else and you thought anyone who was trying to stop you didn't want to help I get it, you didn't want the colonies, the earth kingdom to be abandoned like-.. like we we're." Kaida said frowning a little as she sighed. Kuvira chuckled." You still think you we're abandoned.. yet your family is with you and they're trying to make things better with you.. be thankful they want too Kaida, they do love you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kaida snorted at this." I know they love me.. but it's kinda hard to let go of the past you of all people know that don't you, I just want them to understand it's not that easy to simply look back on it like it was just a bad dream or a memory." She stated.

 

Kuvira looked over at her." I do understand but I also understand that you're trying to push them away, I might not be there Kaida but even I know you enough to know your scared to let them get close again.. but don't take it for granted cause one day they might not be there." She said sounding more saddened by it then I should have felt. Kaida wanted to make that sadness go away if only a little but how could she, that's when she suddenly got an idea. She just hoped it would work or at least help take her mind off of the bad times.

 

"You remember when we first met." Kaida asked looking over at Kuvira grinning a little. Kuvira stared back at her in brief confusion before chuckling." How can I forget that you we're as cocky then as you are now-.. no I'm sorry your worse now." She said shaking her head." But how could I ever forget that day.. it was the day that changed everything." She said smiling a little.

 

\---------------------------15 Years Ago---------------------------

 

Kaida was only seven walking around Zaofu considering the city itself was safe and people back home we're far too busy to notice Kaida had a habit of wandering off into the city much to her aunt's frustration. The town was nice in it's own way the people we're fair but she suppose they we're only nice to her because she was the matriarch's niece that was the mind setting she had and what was about to happen next would keep her thinking that way.

 

"Hey!, Get back here you little thief!" A voice bellowed out from behind Kaida, she looked back seeing a girl not that much younger then her running in her direction attempting to get away from a merchant, and a big one at that. She seemed to be carrying something, a sack probably of stolen food. Kaida was tempted to help the merchant but looking at the girl she had a change of heart. Once the girl ran past Kaida flicked her wrist and a small scale of earth popped up from the ground. The merchant didn't see it and tripped falling onto the ground hard. Kaida watched as the girl ran off and curiosity getting the better of her she gave chase.

 

She ended up losing sight of the girl as Kaida made her way down an alley it didn't look like she could have went anywhere. She looked around when something caught her eye, there was a groove in one of the walls and another, and another. She knew her aunt usually hired the best when it came to making new homes so it was weird to see groves in metal of all things and they seemed to lead up." So what's up there.." Kaida questioned. She moved her hand over it and gripped it, it was almost as if it was made for climbing." Maybe.." She wondered before climbing up it and what she found shocked her.

 

It look like a make shift home using the metal roofing as a way of cover from the rain and even from the sun and under it was a thin sheet and little bits of old food here and there and at the center of it was the girl from before." Hey!" Kaida called out a little louder then she intended which startled the girl causing her to nearly cut Kaida with the metal she was climbing on." Woah woah hey, I'm not here to hurt you or get you into trouble I just want to talk!" Kaida called out quickly causing the girl to calm herself but she still seemed tense." What do you want, go away!" The girl snapped out.

 

Kaida debated on whether or not she should try to get closer and interact with her or just leave her." Look can we just talk, I'm not gonna tell anyone your here I promise." She said gently as she took a step onto the roof, the girl got even more tense as I got closer." I told you to go away." She said sounding a lot more annoyed then she did scared but Kaida didn't seem all that bothered." Look here's how it's gonna work you can either let me talk to you for a bit or I can leave now and possibly it may or may not slip out on someone making a make shift home on someone's roof your pick." Kaida said but deep down she never intended on doing it not that the girl needed to know." You wouldn't." She sneered and Kaida shrugged." Do you want to find out?" Kaida taunted. 

 

"How do I know I can trust you..?" The girl asked and Kaida shrugged again." You can't know that until you've gotten to know me and I you, so what do you say." Kaida asked once more. The girl contemplated before sighing." Fine what do you want to know." She said giving up." Well for starters why are you here alone, and why are you stealing from the merchants don't you have money-" She was cut off." Obviously I don't if I did do you think I'd waste my time stealing?" The girl asked as if it was the dumbest thing in the world." No I suppose not, so you're alone then. Where are your parents..?" Kaida asked but the girl refused to look at her." Probably long gone by now, in another city.." Kaida heard her mutter.

 

"Well how about we go tell my aunt she can help you get back to th-" Kaida was cut off when the girl stood up glaring at her." Don't you get it, they left me on purpose, they didn't want me!" She nearly shouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes before she looked away and sat back down quickly. Kaida frowned a little and sighed." My aunt says I'm kinda oblivious at times.. meaning I tend to miss the point in conversations I guess-.. but I know how you feel sort of." She said and the girl glared at her." How could you possibly know how I feel..?" She asked though her voice sounded a lot more insulted then hurt." My mom left me here." Kaida found herself saying without much thought." When I was young my mother brought me and my brothers here.. I remember her leaving it's faint but it's there.. she didn't look back just asked my aunt to take care of us." I admitted.

 

The girl had went quiet so I continued." My brothers and I grew up with my aunt and they don't seem to care much or maybe they just hid it a lot better then I do.. I guess I question why she left me here you know, I asked myself if I was weak, was I not good enough.. or was I just not worth keeping, while my brothers seem happy here I find it hard to fit in.. so I know how it feels." She said before looking up at the girl." I'm Kaida." Kaida said introducing herself and held her hand out. The girl seemed reluctant at first but shook her hand after a moment." I'm Kuvira.. and I'm sorry about your mom but at least you have your aunt and from the sound of it she's taking great care of you and your brothers.. you should be grateful, happy even." Kuvira stated as Kaida sat down next to her." I know I should be and don't get me wrong my aunt is nice and she does take great care of us but sometimes.. I just wonder about my mom and even my dad.. every time I ask my aunt about it she just says things I don't understand like they never lasted long or they just couldn't agree on things.. and other stuff I don't understand." She said with a sigh.

 

"Still beats being alone.." Kuvira admitted and Kaida went quiet for a moment before noticing the sun was starting to set." You should probably get going, your aunt will be worried about you." She said and Kaida frowned." What about you?" She found herself asking and Kuvira shrugged." Don't worry about me I've been on my own for a while.. I can keep going." She stated trying to act like she was fine but it was obvious she wasn't." Can I come back?" Kaida asked." Tomorrow can I come back tomorrow I can bring food and we can just talk and hang out." She said smiling a little and Kuvira stared at her confused." Why would you want to do that?" She asked and Kaida snorted." Because that's what friends do dummy." She said chuckling as she stood up." I'll be here tomorrow with food promise." Kaida said before quickly making her way down using her earth bending to help soften her drop and rushed home.

 

\---------------------------Present Time---------------------------

"And you kept coming back to bug me every day afterwards and then you ended up bringing me to your home a few weeks later where I stayed." Kuvira finished with a laugh. Kaida shook her head chuckling." OH come on like you really had a problem with that, you loved my company.. after about a week." Kaida stated and Kuvira only laughed harder." oh yeah I loved having a little pain in the ass come to my hideout every day threatening to reveal me if I didn't kick her out." She said snorting slightly." Okay okay to be fair I only did that until you started getting use to it then it became more like a joke." She said but Kuvira merely shook her head." I know.." She said sighing." That was honestly not the worst day of my life and it got better from there and I owe it to you, though I feel like now I kinda took it for granted." She admitted." Now look where I am.. in this damn prison cell for who knows how long.." Kuvira said before sighing once more.

 

Kaida cursed herself for bringing that back up before trying to think of something else." Well I guess the time you moved in was fun, we'd sneak out of our rooms at night and just watch the stars.. that was fun right." She said watching Kuvira and she nodded." Yes it was, mind you we we're dead tired in the morning but it was worth it." She admitted smiling a little." Okay my turn, I remember back when we we're sparing together a little accident happened and after that you avoided sparring with me for almost a month.. do you remember that?" She asked grinning a little and Kaida was grateful for once it was a bit dark in the room and her blush wasn't noticeable." Uh, no." She said quickly a little too quickly.

 

"Kaida I might not be Aiwei but I can tell when your lying." Kuvira said with a smirk and Kaida huffed." Please you can't always tell when I'm lying trust me on that." She stated somewhat regretting what she had said." Oh really and exactly how good are you at lying, Is it better then pretending you weren't jealous back when I dated Bataar Jr. and of our relationship" She questioned and Kaida huffed." I wasn't jealous of Bataar or you're relationship." She said firmly but the huff was more then enough proof." Not how I remember it, in fact we got into a few arguments back then over it remember, when he first asked me out you we're agitated then when we started dating more you grew frustrated and-" Kuvira was cut off." Yeah I was frustrated because your time with him was cutting into the time you'd spend with me, you'd stop sparring with me, hanging out with me, heck even your stupid dance classes seemed more important." Kaida spat out not meaning to sound harsh." Then you got involved with Aunt Su and became a guard, then the general." She said sighing in frustration." I remember a fight we had when you we're late for one of our sparring matches do you remember that." She said, Kuvira said nothing but nodded. She did remember far too well it had been one of there worst arguments. 

 

\---------------------------5 Years Ago---------------------------

"Damn it where is she.." Kaida muttered as she leaned against the wall. She had been waiting for Kuvira for almost an hour at the training arena and no sign of her in sight." She was suppose to be here.." She said about ready to give up until she heard the door slide open. Kuvira was there she was already out of breath like she had been running." Hey sorry I'm late was just talking to Su." She said as she stepped in. Kaida huffed." Whatever we got match to do lets go already." She said hearing Kuvira chuckle." Impatient already.." She asked attempting to tease her." No I was impatient a half hour ago now I'm just irritated." She spat back.

 

Kuvira gave her a weird look." Hey I said I was sorry it's not my fault I have things to do okay I'm trying my best here but it's not easy." She said trying not to get frustrated herself." Oh yeah it must be so hard for you to make time for your best friend when your so busy smacking lips with BJ." She nearly growled out." I wasn't smacking lips wi- you know what I'm not going to start this with you again I was talking to your aunt she has a has a job for us so can you focus for one minute please." She asked stepping in front of Kaida, she hated it that Kuvira was taller then her even if it was just a little." Fine what." Kaida questioned clearly not in the mood for this.

 

"Su wants us to join the guard. Both of us so we can train together and who knows one of us could make it to the top you should consider it." She said gently. Kaida shook her head." Oh so let me guess you mean you've already accepted and hope I do too so you feel less guilty about missing most of our sparing time, our relaxing time or just to hang out in general, so instead you want me to join to become a stiff listens to orders person just so we can hang out, are you crazy." Kaida asked becoming more irritated with each word." Look I'm just trying to get us on a better path here, we can't just play and hang around any more we need to think about our future here Kaida I'm just trying to help you out." Kuvira said but even she sounded like she was starting to lose her temper.

 

"our future, you act like your gonna be in it yet you've been avoiding me a lot lately to go hang out with daddy's little shadow." She spat out and Kuvira groaned." Kaida not this again okay look I am Bataar's girlfriend I can't just blow him off- shut up don't go there you know what I mean I can't always hang out with you it isn't fair to him-" She was cut off." So it's okay for you to ditch me when it's convenient for him or for Su, I get it you want some time but seriously how many times have you let me down in the past couple months you've been dating him, all these plans I made for us and each one you could never make because of the stupid dancing or Bataar but when was the last time we actually spent a day together just hanging out like we use too, ever since that shadow of yours came into your life you haven't had time for me!" Kaida yelled out at her.

 

"Stop Kaida, I get it okay I'm sorry I haven't had to make time for you I get your angry but stop blaming him for everything and stop insulting him. At least he has his life worked out, at least he has a plan, I have a plan what are you doing with your life!" She nearly yelled back but almost instantly felt slight shame in her words when Kaida's eyes widened in shock." Yeah you're right.. I don't have a plan for my life, I'm winging it and why because it's better then having every one control your life for you.. yeah maybe I don't know what I want to do with my life but that's fine and you know something maybe I'm better off without you in it." Kaida sneered back at her noticing the hurt but was too hurt herself to care." Maybe I don't need you in it either.. I'm going, I've got other places to be." Kuvira said as she walked past her." More like you've got other people to see.." Kaida snapped before leaving nearly busting the door on her way out.

 

\---------------------------Present Time---------------------------

"You know I didn't mean that right.." Kaida said as she looked at Kuvira." I was jealous.. I was hurt and just angry because Bataar and even my aunt started to see you more then I did and I just-..I felt like you we're just abandoning me.." She admitted. Kuvira looked back at her." I didn't mean for it to seem like that, I really did try to make time for you just everything got so busy and complicated I just lost track of time." She said as she gently took Kaida's hand into her own." I didn't mean for it to seem like I didn't care about you, you're one of few people I truly trust and who means a lot to me and I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise." She said trying to sound as sincere as she could for both of them it was a tad odd." It's fine.. this is getting awkward for you isn't it." Kaida asked feeling her face heat up but did her best to try and push it aside and Kuvira smirked." Nope I actually like watching you squirm sometimes." She teased and Kaida nudged her." Jerk." She muttered but grinned away.

 

"Hey Kaida." Kuvira suddenly spoke." How is it that you keep coming back, not just here I mean in general whenever I think you're gone you just appear out of no where not complaining just want to know why.." She admitted. Kaida leaned against the wall unsure of how to answer." Think of it as fate, You're stuck with me Kuvira regardless of how often I get on your nerves or how often you frustrate me, I'm never going to abandon you no matter what." She said as she leaned into Kuvira looking away. She didn't know what Kuvira would think or say until she heard a somewhat choked up chuckle. Kaida looked up to see Kuvira with tears in her eyes but she was smiling, laughing slightly." Why are you crying, Did I say something wron-" Kaida found herself cut off by the one thing she'd never expect Kuvira to do, whether it was a last second decision but it wasn't one Kaida would have ever expected. Kuvira had kissed her and Kaida was in such shock she didn't have time to respond and Kuvira moved away after a moment or two assuming she did something wrong herself.

 

"I am sorry- I don't know why I did that, you must be really disgusted or angry or-" Kaida placed her hand on Kuvira's" Calm down, I'm not any of those things if anything I'm shocked and maybe a little irritated- and no before you freak out I'm not irritated that you kissed me I'm irritated because you did something I've been dying to do for years in just a few seconds." She said feeling her face heat up again." A few seconds are you kidding, your not the only one who has been wanting to do it for a while I don't know just what you said made something in me snap and I just-.. sorry." She muttered and Kaida snorted." Are you kidding I'd invite you to do it more often and what do you mean you've been waiting a while.. you've been in prison for a few weeks and you've been with Bataar all through out the past few years." She stated and Kuvira sighed." I was with Bataar yes a lot of the time I was but honestly part of the reason I started dating him was because I never expected you to be interested and when we fought I honestly wanted to believe it was because you we're jealous of Bataar but not the point where I wanted to hurt you with it." She admitted frowning a little." Damn this could have happened years ago and I was too much of a baby about it and had told you sooner-.. then again that could be said for both of us couldn't it." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kuvira just chuckled." Yeah we're both to blame on this one.." She said as she leaned into her.

 

"Now that we know how the other feels maybe you and I can-" Kaida was cut off when there was a banging at the door." Kaida your time is up!" Jau's voice called from the other side." Are you freaking kidding me!?" Kaida snapped out feeling frustrated. Kuvira laughed." Don't worry we can have fun next time you come by which better be soon understand." She said in a serious tone but there was a hint of playfulness to her words. Kaida smirked and leaned in kissing her lips briefly before pulling away." That's a promise." Kaida said as he stood up." Keep the books, something for you to read while I'm gone." She said as she stood up hearing the banging again." Yeah yeah I'm coming Jau geez!" She snapped out as she made her way to the door." It was fun catching up with you too Kuvira we'll do that again as well." She said and Kuvira nodded." I look forward to it." Kuvira responded as she watched Kaida leave all the while looking forward to the next time she'd come visit.


End file.
